I Met Him In Detention
by XxCoolLikeFirexX
Summary: Max and her group are the best dancers in the town. A new boy moves in and all the girls immediately have crushes on him. Everyone but Max. When they both end up in detention together, they find out something they have in common. FAX and other pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first story ever, so it might suck. Also, everyone is in 10th grade. I wanted Angel and Gazzy to be older. Lastly, I don't swear in real life but I do in my stories.**

**Mkay Peace Out,**

**~sapphire9941**

I was walking down the hallway with my friend, JJ. We we're going to our next class, History. "Ugh, school." I said.

"Yeah Max, we're in it. Let it go." She said. I rolled my eyes. We walked in history and I saw my other friend, Ella. I sat in my regular seat next to Iggy and across from Ella.

"Hey. Whats number 5?" Ella asked doing her math homework. I looked at my homework.

"15. A blonde could do it, so you could too." I said rolling my eyes.

"Bitch much?" She said

"Whore much?" I replied. She smiled and I smiled right back. That's how our friendship works. I'm her bitch and she's my whore.

"Girls," Iggy muttered and rolled his eyes.

"And whats your excuse?" I said as nicely as possible.

"Having a bitch as a brother." He said with a smirk. His brother is Gazzy, my boyfriend. We started going out last month, we're basicly best friends who kiss and go on dates. I rolled my eyes and wrote down the homework that was on the board. A couple more hours and we'll be out of this hell hole and in our dancing shoes. Our teacher came in the room and started talking about who knows what. So I'm Max, as you probably already know, I'm in 10th grade and am loving life. I've got great friends, as you see, and an awesome boyfriend. You could call our group the weird ones. Or the party animals. Or the crazy ones. Whatever, we just like to have a good time. We're all laid back and sarcatic, being our true badass self, well except Kaylie she's like the oppisite of me but we are really close. My group contains Ella, JJ, Iggy, Gazzy, Jasmine, Makayla, Justin and Dustin(twins), Mason, Lily, Jayme, Jared, Aaron, and Kaylie. Seven boys and seven girls, I think. We're al in a dance group, and you could say we're the best in town. And no I'm being cocky or arrogant, we are really the only actually dance group in town. Well except wanna-be dancers, but they can't dance at all. They think they can, but they can't.

"Okay, split up into groups of four and get started," Mr. Calvin said and went to his desk doing whatever teachers do at a desk.

"Okay, can someone tell me what he just was talking about?" I asked Ella and Iggy.

"I don't know, you tell me. I wasn't paying attention." Iggy said.

"You guys are really pathetic," Ella said shaking her haed sadly, "He told us to go into groups of four and create a name for our city-state."

"Well, wanna lets get started. JJ, get over here now!" I yelled to across the room. JJ came over and plopped down next to Ella.

"Ok, let's get creative about this name." Iggy said as he got out a piece of paper and wrote on the top _City-State Name Ideas_. We all thought for a while and shared our ideas. Here's what we got so far: Pen Island (guess who made that one up), Shish Kabob, Noobington, Giggle Town, Meeko, Meelackoweece, and WikiMi. Don't ask how we came up with those, we were just bored and thinking weirdly. We ended up going with Meelackoweece. And our slogan is 'Meelackoweece is the home of cheese!' Again, we we're bored. By the time we finished making our flag (and might I say it looks pretty pimp) the bell rang. We gathered all our stuff and headed out. I was to English with JJ, also in english with me and JJ is Aaron, Makayla, Justin and Dustin. I walked in and immediately went over to where Aaron was sitting.

"Hey, wazzup?" I said as I tooked my seat right next to him.

"Nothing, just the usual I guess." He said as he looked down at his notebook. The usual for him is a new drawing. I've gotta give it to him, he is a pretty talented artist.

"Watcha working on?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said with a small secretive smile.

"Well, I can't wait to see it!" I said. Aaron is one year younger than all of us becauese he skipped a grade, that little smart ass. He's like my little brother, I'm really protective over him. I love him with all my heart, he's just so darn cute. Even though he's 14 and all of us are 15. A lot of people say I act differently around him, I guess it's true. I'm more nicer to him than anyone else.

"Well, it might take a while, I just started it." He said and started drawing. I didn't bother him and started talking to Makayla about weekend plans. It's Lily's birthday so we're planning a huge party with 10th graders and some 11 and 12th graders. Our parties usually are the best and if your invited, you're pretty special. We have a different theme for each party and this one is a beach theme. We're all going to the beach for the party, I can't wait! Mrs. Vodauire (vo-da-liar) started talking about a new writing project we're gonna do and we're gonna share them on the last day of school with the whole 10th great, I was hoping the last day of school would be fun.

"The story you will be writing can be about anything." She said, "Now lets begin brainstorming. You may do this with a partner or group." We all got out our notebooks and started writing ideas on what we we're gonna write our story about.

"What if, like, a mouse had to go around the world in 10 days to find where his missing mother is. It'll be like a scary mystery story!" Dustin said.

"Yes, because mice are exremely scary," me and Aaron said at the same time. We both then chuckled.

"Guys, it's called _brainstorming_. It was just an idea, geez!" He said and _x_-ed out something in his notebook. We took the whole period brainstorming. The bell rang when mostly everyone had an idea of what their story will be about. Everyone but me. Ugh, this is gonna be a long month. I left the English room and went to my locker to put all my books away and headed to gym, the only class where the whole group is. It's very fun interesting. I took a deep breath and walked over to the door that led to the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

I know you childs of the fanfiction world hate authors notes but you need to read this now if u really like the story (and if you do, I don't know why you do.) I also suggest a really good writer to read this. Any who, here's my authors note.

I don't like my story that much and I don't want to write more of it. This usually always happens with me, I write some of a story, I really like it. Then I hate it after a couple of days and ignore it. Recently, I've remembered about it. Well, more like yelled by my friend "when the hell will you actually update that story of yours? Retard." So yeah… Half the reason I didn't ever update is because the second chapter is on my computer and my computer broke. I confess, it was me who broke it…by accident. So, I'm letting anyone steal, take, rewrite the story but with the same idea or whatever you want to do with it. I personally want to read it, you know see how it would be like if I would have continue. I did have a great idea but then I lost it, so whatever. Okay, if you want the story just message me.

Peace out,

Sapphire9941

P.S. oh yeah and I might start a new story. Let's just hope it'll not turn out like this.


End file.
